Menatapmu
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Kita selalu berpapasan. Tidak ada sapaan ataupun pembicaraan, kita hanya bisa saling mencuri pandang/RinXLen fict/One-shot!/Rin's Side dari 'Memandangmu'/Vote untuk sequel di profile saya!/Mind to Read and Review, minna? XD


DRAP DRAP DRAP

Derap langkah kaki menggema di lorong kosong itu. Tidak. Tidak hanya langkah kakiku saja, namun juga langkah milik-'nya'.

Dia?

Orang yang tidak kukenal…

Orang yang memancarkan kemisteriusannya…

Orang yang membuat perhatianku selalu teralihkan kepadanya…

**-Menatapmu-**

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Rin's PoV. One-shot.**

**Summary: Kita selalu berpapasan. Tidak ada sapaan ataupun pembicaraan, kita hanya bisa saling mencuri pandang.**

Sekali lagi, kami berpapasan. Aku melirik kearahnya, mencuri pandang dirinya. Yang kulihat adalah sosok 'dia' seperti biasanya.

Lelaki berambut honey blond dengan mata yang senada dengan diriku. Rambutnya dikuncir ponytail kecil yang menjadi ciri khas dirinya.

Tangan kanannya mengengam sebuah buku bersampul _hard cover_. Yang dengan cepat dapat kuteliti judulnya.

'_Coeur est remplie_*'

Ya, aku tahu dia sangat menyukai buku berbahasa prancis dengan genre berbeda-beda, entah itu horror, romantis, misteri, dll. Bagaimana aku tahu? Oh ayolah, itu adalah suatu pengetahuan dasar bagi seorang kutu buku!

Apalagi buku yang kulihat selalu digenggamnya berbahasa perancis! Seperti '_Perte de Lumiere_**' atau '_Malédiction des Forets_***'.

Waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu. Kami hanya berpapasan. Ya, berpapasan sekitar dua detik, tidak lebih. Walaupun begitu, rasa senang sudah memenuhi diriku.

Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa perasaan ini.

Perpustakaan. Tempat praktis yang menghubungkan namun juga memisahkan kita. Aku, sebagai seorang gadis yang dicap sebagai seorang kutu buku sangat menyukai perpustakaan.

Kita selalu berpapasan saat aku hendak pergi ke perpustakaan.

Kuingat, saat pertama berpapasan. Aku hanya pergi berlalu tanpa memerhatiakanmu sama sekali.

Saat kedua, aku mulai memerhatikan dirimu dalam kebingungan hati.

"Untuk apa ia kesini lagi?" Batinku.

Aku melihatmu setiap aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Ya, kita selalu berpapasan. Aku masuk, sedangkan kau keluar. Kuulangi perkataanku tadi, perpustakaan mempertemukan, juga memisahkan kita.

Aku pun segera sampai ke perpustakaan dan membuka pintunya. Perpustakaan sekolah memang tempat terbaik bagiku untuk menghilangkan siksaan batin yang diberikan para guru saat pelajaran tadi.

Penuh dengan buku. Satu kalimat yang dapat kudeskripsikan untuk perpustakaan sekolah. Baik berbahasa Perancis, Jerman, Inggris, Jepang, sampai China pun juga ada, serta bahasa-bahasa lainnya. Dan aku membacanya.

Mungkin kalian bertanya kepadaku apakah aku sebenarnya menguasai bahasa-bahasa tersebut. Tidak, aku tidak menguasainya sepenuhnya. Aku hanya bisa berbahasa Jepang, Inggris, Perancis, Jerman dengan fasih. Dan mungkin agak aneh karena aku belajar secara otodidak.

Untuk bahasa China, aku tidak terlalu mempelajarinya, walaupun kenyataannya aku dapat berbicara bahasa China dengan lancar.

Aku pun berjalan berkeliling rak-rak buku yang tebal di perpustakaan itu. Menulusuri setiap nama buku yang terdeteksi ataupun menarik perhatianku. Hingga perhatianku teralihkan kepada sebuah buku tebal dengan bahasa perancis.

'_Love Story dans une bibliotheque_'

"Kisah Cinta di Sebuah Perpustakaan? Kelihatannya menarik!" Pikirku sembari menjinjit untuk mencoba mengambil buku itu. Oh, tidak! Kakiku tidak sampai! Aku pun mengambil kursi kecil (Mungkin hanya 5 cm tinggi) terdekat dan memanjat kursi itu untuk menambah tinggi badanku.

"Sedikit lagi!" Ucapku sembari mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi untuk mengambil buku itu. Kakiku kujinjit tinggi-tinggi. Beruntung tidak ada guru disini. Jika ada aku pasti diberikan peringatan.

Tapi… Disini juga tidak ada murid. Maksudku, perpustakaan hanyalah tempat yang disukai oleh para pencinta buku! Dan bagi para pencinta video games ataupun para penggosip, tempat ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Dan parahnya, 75% murid di sekolah ini seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terpeleset. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak terjatuh? Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan melihat seseorang menahanku dan mendorongku sehingga aku mendapatkan keseimbanganku kembali.

Aku pun melihat kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eh! Dia kan lelaki yang selalu berpapasan denganku?!" Pikirku shock atas pertemuan tiba-tiba itu. Untuk apa ya dia kesini? Apakah ada yang ketinggalan? Atau ada yang- Eh! Tapi aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih dahulu sebelum bertanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, bukan?

"Terima kasih!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Ada apa ya? Apa dia sakit?

"Em, jadi… Tadi kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya kikuk. Aku menunjuk sebuah buku yang sedang berusaha kuraih.

"_Love Story dans une bibliotheque_ ya?" Tanyanya sembari mengambil buku itu dengan mudahnya. Yah, memang sih dia lebih tinggi sekitar beberapa cm dariku… Kenapa sekarang aku jadi merasa sangat pendek ya?

Aku mengangguk, "Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Iya, buku itu seperti kumpulan cerita cinta yang berbeda-beda, dan semua cerita itu nyata," Jawabnya sambil memberikan buku itu kepadaku. Aku terperangah.

"Memangnya ada ya? Cinta yang bersemi di dalam perpustakaan? Aku baru tahu…," Ucapku terperangah.

"Mungkin saja kan?" Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Um… Arigatou…"

"Kagamine Len."

"Arigatou Kagamine-san," Ucapku lagi.

"Douita," Jawabnya pendek lalu berjalan kearah meja kosong dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Aku pun mengikutinya dan duduk di kursi kosong disebelahnya. Kubuka buku yang berjudul _Love Story dans une bibliotheque _itu dan mulai membacanya.

Cerita-ceritanya sangat bagus. Walaupun ada satu yang berakhir sad ending, tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kemenarikan cerita tersebut.

"Hei…," Panggil Len tiba-tiba.

"Apa Kagamine-san?" Tanyaku kebinggungan sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ah! Tololnya diriku, ia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diriku sama sekali! Dasar Rin bodoh!

"Namaku Kagaine Rin!" Jawabku semangat.

"Kupanggil Rin boleh? Kau juga boleh memanggilku Len…," Ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

**[…Aku tidak pernah menyangka, kalau ternyata itulah awal dari kisah cintaku yang ternyata juga dimulai dari sebuah perpustakaan…]**

-END-

* * *

Rin: Alice parah! Padahal senin ada ulangan dua! XC

Alicia: Ulangan itu masalahku! Nanti juga belajar, sudah nyicil kok, tenang~

Len: Nyicil beneran nih? *diragukan*

Alicia: Iyalah! Kalau ngak pasti kan Alice juga yang kena batunya! Ngak percayaan banget, sih! XC

Len & Rin: Ah sudahlah… *malas debat sama Alice*

Alicia + Semuanya: Jadi… Minna… Mohon reviewnya! XD

.

Sedikit kamus kecil untuk kata-kata Prancis gaje yang digunakan Alice:

*: Hati yang terpenuhi

**: Hilangnya cahaya

***: Hutan kutukan

.

#Maaf kalau salah! Saya menggunakan google translate soalnya XC

.

Vote untuk sequel di profile Alice XD


End file.
